Hot
by snickers3339
Summary: -"How is it?" "It--" he exhaled, trying to move. "It's warm and tight-- I dunno-- But it feels good. Really good." Moliver : Rated T for suggestive material. xD


**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, _OKAY_?!

**A/N: ... Lol. I haven't done one of these innuendo-y stories in a while. xD Enjoy. I have an angsty one-shot coming up, and two new multi-chaps coming up - but we'll see about those ones. I probably won't, considering the load of unfinished ones I have. :)**

**The beginning-- Watch out. xD  
**

* * *

The first thing he noted when he slid in, was that it was warm and soft. It was also a little snug though - and soon, it became way too tight for him to comfortable.

He wriggled around, trying to get comfortable-- Wait, he _was _comfortable..

_Very _comfortable - Then it became a bit hard to move around.

Miley bit her lip, trying not to laugh or breathe, because it was, truthfully speaking, quite funny to see him this way. He struggled a little, and she winced, the humour gone.

"Ouch, Ollie," she said, her mouth curling in distaste. "You know-- Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

He panted, still moving around, trying to get a bit more movement.

She rolled her eyes. "How is it?"

"It--" he exhaled, trying to move. "It's warm and tight-- But, I dunno, it feels good. _Really _good. Why are you asking anyway? It's _yours_."

"I've never been in it like that," she replied sticking her tongue out. "I thought I'd keep it for if something like this happened."

"Then why do you have it?"

"It was passed on from my mother," she said sharply.

"Oh." He sucked in a breath through his teeth, finding a somewhat comfortable position. She seemed to sigh in relief. "Hey - This works!" he exclaimed. He relaxed a little, sighing in pleasure. "Oh wow - This is great - comfortable, warm, and I can _move--_ Oh wait--" He grunted, his hands getting tangled in the sheets. "Mmrph! Miley! Your sheets are trying to eat me!"

Miley snorted, not bothering to save her boyfriend. She chanced a guilty glance over at Lilly who was thankfully still sleeping and fully knocked out.

"Are you comfortable? Maybe we could switch positions or something--"

"_I'm _comfortable," she said smugly. "Just face it, Oliver, you're not used to this."

"And you are?"

"Yes," she said proudly.

"Well, I just need some time. I don't do this - You and Lilly are lucky - You guys do this all the time."

"Not all the time," she muttered.

"..."

"Oliver?" She had her eyes closed, too tired to keep them open.

"..."

"Oliver?" She was worried now, and she snapped her eyes open, looking at him. He was pouting at her in the dark.

"It's too hot," he whined pathetically, bowing his head in defeat.

She smirked. "Give up yet?"

He frowned at her mocking tone, and propped himself up on an elbow, looking at her. "_I_ will have you know, that I would much rather share sleeping bags with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Daddy won't let me, _you_ know that, Oliver. Besides, you wouldn't be able to handle it," she said, nonchalantly examining her fingernails.

"Hey!"

"It's the truth."

"I would control myself."

"You're a boy, Oliver, 'nuff said."

He pouted. "Yours is more spacious than mine."

She blinked, her tired mind trying to think of a comeback.

She caved, sighing. "Fine, but daddy's gonna have your head and all your other body parts--"

Before she could finish, there was a flurry of materials, and pillows, and he was happily lying beside her, his arms around her waist, looking at her innocently.

"I wasn't done threatening you," she frowned.

"I _really _love you, Miley," he said seriously.

She gawked at him. "Just because I let you sleep with me?"

"..."

She blushed furiously, listening to that sentence in her head.

"Oh, Oliver - Just forget I said that-- I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said cheerfully, pressing a light kiss against her forehead. "Besides, any guy would love you if you let them sleep with you."

_SMACK_

"_OW_!"

"I love you too, honey," she said sweetly. He grumbled, his words unclear, rubbing the sore spot on his chest.

"I think I lost a chest hair--"

She smiled, satisfied, and snuggled against him. She was clearly forgiven, as he pressed a kiss on her forehead once more, then leaned his head over hers. She waited until he was asleep, judging by his snores, and squeezed him happily, nuzzling her face against his neck.

Her sleeping bag was too empty anyway.

* * *

_xD Review please - and tell me what you thought initially. :) I'd like to know how clean or dirty your minds are. :D  
_


End file.
